lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Thalmes Hirsh
Thalmes Hirsh is the son of Jared, and Kathy Hirsh making him the current Patriarch of House Hirsh. Thalmes is an only child, and this was mainly due to the fact that his mother miscarried eight times before she finally gave birth to him, and then following his birth she miscarried once more before she killed herself after she discovered she was pregnant again. Thalmes Hirsh has one half sibling in the form of Johan Snow of whom is a Magi sensitive bastard member of House Hirsh and of whom joined the Order of the Blue Dragon following the fall of the Circle of Magi. Thalmes Hirsh was married to Lessley Hirsh at the age of thirteen while she was twenty years old as his father wanted someone who would be capable of making sure he had many children. She has proven somewhat succesful at this as with Lessley he has four children in the form of Emile, Josh, and Emily of whome Josh is the current heir to House Hirsh, while Emile is a brave fighter of whome leads the military of House Hirsh while his brother Josh runs the economics of the house, their sister Emily is a powerful Magi and in this she has become a member of the Order of the Blue Dragon. Thalmes was born the first of the nine attempts that his mother had attempted to give birth, and for this reason above all other things he was cherished by the leadership of his house and his father in particular. Shortly after his birth his mother became pregnant once again, and she would carry the baby to term before she gave birth to a stillborn meaning that she had failed nine times to deliver a healthy baby. This caused a destructive argument which the young Thalmes was witness to in which his father basically continued to harass his bleeding wife - of whome still had the blood of her failed birth on her - about how much of a failure she was and that she should just kill herself. She would listen to these words and without a word would get the servents to clean her up and then she jumped from the railing of their bedroom three floors down killing herself. This would have a large effect on Thalmes in the way that he came to truly despise his father whome was clearly responsible for his mother's death. At the age of fourteen he was married off and this marriage drove him into the arms of Lessley Hirsh of whome his father had chosen because of her percieved fertility but he had failed to understand that she was extremely intelligent and thus early in their marriage she discovered Thalmes hatred for his father and she stroked this into a plot which culminated in his challenging his father to a duel. The two would duel, and the dark Jared would nearly kill his son before Thalmes struck back and sliced his father nearly in two. Following the death of his father he was named Lord of House Hirsh and went about dramatically changing the fortunes of House Hirsh of whom he had discovered had been laid low money wise due to the failings of his father. History ' ' Early History Thalmes was born the first of the nine attempts that his mother had attempted to give birth, and for this reason above all other things he was cherished by the leadership of his house and his father in particular. Shortly after his birth his mother became pregnant once again, and she would carry the baby to term before she gave birth to a stillborn meaning that she had failed nine times to deliver a healthy baby. This caused a destructive argument which the young Thalmes was witness to in which his father basically continued to harass his bleeding wife - of whome still had the blood of her failed birth on her - about how much of a failure she was and that she should just kill herself. She would listen to these words and without a word would get the servents to clean her up and then she jumped from the railing of their bedroom three floors down killing herself. This would have a large effect on Thalmes in the way that he came to truly despise his father whome was clearly responsible for his mother's death. Lessley Hirsh At the age of fourteen he was married off and this marriage drove him into the arms of Lessley Hirsh of whome his father had chosen because of her percieved fertility but he had failed to understand that she was extremely intelligent and thus early in their marriage she discovered Thalmes hatred for his father and she stroked this into a plot which culminated in his challenging his father to a duel. The two would duel, and the dark Jared would nearly kill his son before Thalmes struck back and sliced his father nearly in two. Family Members Lessley Hirsh - Wife Josh Hirsh - Son Emile Hirsh - Son Emily Hirsh - Daughter Relationships Category:House Hirsh Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight